


Tummy Troubles

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [18]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime





	Tummy Troubles

"Why, Mark?  Why?  How could you do this to me?  I thought you loved me!"

"Jack, you're screaming in my ear.  What do you want?"

"Why would you let me eat so much candy?  My teeth are just going to start falling out and I don't think I can move." 

Mark looked over from his position on the love seat to see Jack sprawled out across the couch with chocolate and peanut butter everywhere imaginable. 

"You're probably going to die." 

Jack groaned in pain and flailed his hands, "Help."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Rub the belly."

"What? No.  I'm not rubbing your stomach.  Besides, I TOLD you to slow the fuck down or you were going to be sick." 

"But MAAAAARK I feel icky." 

"That's too bad." 

Jack looked over at him with the biggest pouty face ever and Mark just couldn't say no to those big, sad eyes. Damn him.

He pushed himself off of his seat and went over to the couch. "You have to move for me to sit down." 

Jack just emitted a loud zombie sound and wiggled his shoulders, "Can't move.  Too busy dying.  I think I see the light." 

Mark just sighed and pushed Jack's legs off of the couch to make room for his butt. Jack made a disapproving sound and flopped around while Mark got adjusted. 

Mark reached over and placed his palm on Jack's hip, sliding it up and underneath his T-shirt to rub at his tummy in gentle circles.  

Jack threw his arms out and sighed happily, closing his eyes. "See, this is why I married you, Markimoo." 

"Oh, is it really?" Mark dragged his fingernails gently over one of Jack's nipples, down his stomach, and into his happy trail. He tugged at the soft hair there, pulling a gasp from Jack.  

Mark smirked at the sound and looped a finger into the front of Jack's jeans, jerking hard on them.  Jack's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Mark.

Mark pulled his hands completely away from Jack and stood up.   

"Um, excuse me, but where the fuck are you going?" 

"Its too bad your stomach hurts, huh?  I just bought a brand new costume that I thought you might enjoy." Mark shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. 

Jack floundered a bit and stumbled to his feet, "Mark, baby, get your sweet ass back here!" 

"You don't need any more sweets tonight!" Mark poked his head out of the bedroom door and winked at Jack. 

Mark's laughter and the thud of Jack tackling him to the bed could be heard throughout the apartment.  



End file.
